It is already known to influence the microcirculation by means of electromagnetic pulses.
EP 0 995 463 discloses an apparatus which is used to influence biological processes in the human body by means of pulsed electromagnetic fields, in particular in order to increase O2 utilization and to stimulate metabolic processes. The individual pulses can follow a function represented by a formula.
WO 2008/025731 describes an apparatus for generating a pulsed electromagnetic field including periodic pulses with rising and falling envelope curves in accordance with defined measurement data of the microcirculation of the blood.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which serves to achieve stimulatory effects in the microcirculatory system over a prolonged period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which serves to achieve stimulatory effects in the higher regulation, such as the central nervous system, in particular the vegetative nervous system, preferably also over a prolonged period of time.
According to the invention, the apparatus comprises a pulse generator, a control device and a field generation device which interact to generate a pulsed electromagnetic field, wherein pulse sequences with defined levels, defined intervals and defined frequencies influence the pulsation of the field. In this way, effects stimulating homeostatic autoregulatory mechanisms in the organism can be produced.
When considering which morphological and functional system of the organism allows representative statements about the relevant therapeutic effects of a treatment method to be made, outstanding importance is to be attributed to the blood as a transport organ. The biological function of the blood as an organ consists mainly in its contributions to homeostasis, i.e. to the maintenance of a constant “internal environment” due to the interaction of various control and regulatory processes in order to achieve steady states, and in its contribution to immune responses.